


【授权翻译】流年可鉴

by ambertria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon Era, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambertria/pseuds/ambertria
Summary: Merlin想找到他的领带，结果找到了一个奇怪的遥控器。紧接着，突然之间他就来到了一个完全陌生的地方。





	【授权翻译】流年可鉴

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).
  * A translation of [It's Only Time (Why Would I Stop Loving You A Hundred Years From Now?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402367) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



**2012年5月11日，星期五**

Merlin顶着乱糟糟的头发冲出房间。他的衬衫纽扣扣错了，他只穿着一只袜子，而且他还没找到他的领带。

Arthur淡定地站在厨灶旁，已经换上了熨帖的西装，打着笔直的领带。他一边做着早餐——煎鸡蛋、吐司和咖啡——一边低声地哼哼着。

“你看到我的领带了吗？”Merlin问，他在餐桌上四处翻找，把Arthur的报纸甩到地上，还差点撞倒了几盆仙人掌。

“没有，Merlin。”Arthur长叹一声，“我没有看到你的领带。”

“我能借一条你的那些考究的领带吗？”Merlin问，溜到Arthur身边闻了闻鸡蛋，“今天早上的会议真的很重要。”

“不行。上次你借了一条领带，结果它被火烧了。”

“准确地来讲那次是Will的错。”Merlin指出。

“还是不行。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，离开厨房继续他的搜寻，咕哝着抱怨Arthur是史上最差劲的室友。

“我能听到你。”Arthur不为所动，“你还想不想吃早餐了？”

“我只想找到我的领带！”Merlin趴在沙发旁朝他喊。

“也许你应该再买一条。”Arthur理智地说，他走进客厅，手里拿着满满一杯给Merlin的咖啡。“只有一条领带对你来说真的不行。”

“我不想再买另外一条。我想找到我原来有的那条。”

“过来吃早餐，说不定你吃完就记起来它在哪儿了。”

Merlin瞪了一眼Arthur，不过还是站起身来。他拍拍膝盖上的灰尘，接过Arthur手里的咖啡，含糊地道了谢。

“你今晚一个人可以吗？”Arthur笑着问，“你不会因为做晚饭什么的把公寓给烧了吧？”

“我完全有能力自己做饭而不烧掉任何东西。”Merlin不满地说，跟着Arthur回到厨房，“你今晚是有什么安排吗？”

“我有个约会。”Arthur解释道，他把煎鸡蛋摊进盘子里递给Merlin。

“今晚的幸运女士是谁？”Merlin抓了一片刚从面包机里吐出来的吐司，坐到桌子旁。

“她的名字是Mithian。”Arthur耸耸肩。

“这次是谁安排的？”Merlin露出会心的微笑。

Arthur狠狠地瞪了一眼Merlin，没有说话。

“他大概只是好心。”Merlin体贴地说。Arthur把一盒黄油放在桌子上，Merlin赶紧把它满满地涂到他的吐司上。

“我父亲不会好心。”Arthur抱怨道。他坐到Merlin对面，郁闷地盯着盘子里的鸡蛋和吐司，“他想让我结婚。”

“应该有人去告诉他，这年头已经不流行包办婚姻了。”Merlin说，满嘴吐司。

Arthur可怜地看着他，开始解决自己的早餐。

直到吃完早餐，只剩下温热的咖啡，两人都没有再说话。

“会议是关于什么的？”Arthur问，透过咖啡杯沿看着Merlin。

“筹资。”Merlin没好气地说着，“有几家大公司想给我们钱，所以我得去和他们见面，向他们解释我们组织是干什么的，还有为什么我们是他们能资助的最有效的非盈利机构，然后向他们展示资金的运转……大概就是这类事。”

“但是这很好，对吧？这几个月你一直在抱怨资金不足的事。”

“是啊，是挺不错的。我只是不喜欢见这些大公司的人，你是知道我的，我会怯场。他们一直都太他妈专业了。而我……嗯，我只是我。”

“你很擅长你的工作。”Arthur客观地说，“我相信你会给他们留下好印象的。”

“嗯，要是在他们面前我连领带都不系，我可就没法给他们留下好印象了。”Merlin放下咖啡杯，走去检查沙发垫子。

“上班的路上你可以去买一条。”Arthur一边提议，一边收拾他们的碟子。

Merlin抬起中间的沙发垫，发现了一个遥控器。他把它拿起来，仔细地端详着。它只有一个红色的按钮，看上去好像没有电池盒。

“这是用来干什么的？”

Merlin听到Arthur把碟子放到洗碗池里碟子相撞的声音。

“什么是用来干什么的？”Arthur问，走进起居室。

“这个遥控器。”Merlin把它举起，“它是指向哪里的？”

“估计是你那些古怪的情趣玩具吧。”

“哈、哈、哈。”Merlin干笑道。他把遥控器指向电视，摁下那个大大的红色按钮。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Merlin伸出双手喊出一句咒语，他能感到魔法从体内喷涌而出。他被这股强大的力量震得有些站不住脚，接着，议政厅的天花板纷纷掉落。他向Arthur看去，Arthur看上去震惊不已，但他还是在和一个士兵战斗。他用剑柄把士兵敲晕，难以置信地看着Merlin。_

_“你刚刚是用了——”_

Arthur停下话头，慢慢环视着城堡。Merlin也一样，观察着周围古老的石头墙壁和支离破碎的木制桌子。

“这难道是……这是什么？”Arthur问，摸着身上的盔甲。“我的西装呢？”

塌陷的天花板堆后面传来一声巨响。

“我们该走了。”Merlin边说边寻找着出口，“这里有条走廊。”他奔过去，Arthur跟在他后面，盔甲哐当作响。Merlin闪进了他看到的第一个房间，他迅速地扫了一圈，希望不会有人躲在里面等着攻击他们。

Arthur笨拙地摇进房间，竭力不发出声响。他关上身后的门，惊恐万分地看着Merlin。

“我们死定了，对不对？”

Merlin摇摇头，然而他也无法确定。

他们就这么站着，听着从窗户外传来的激烈的打斗声。Merlin竭力不去看这个房间，但是他忍不住。一切都太眼熟了，他能想象得出衣柜里挂着的裙子，他还能记起烧焦的窗帘的味道。

“我们在哪儿？”Merlin终是问，无法再沉溺于自己的思绪。

“我想更确切的问法是‘我们在哪个时代’？”Arthur举起他的剑，仔细地研究着，“看看这些刻纹。”

Merlin倒吸了口气，手指拂过椅背。“Arthur，这个地方……这个地方你有没有……呃……觉得眼熟？”

“有啊，感觉像迪士尼城堡之类的。”Arthur说，仍然在欣赏他的剑。

“不，我是认真的。”Merlin看向那张大床，“这是……这是Morgana的房间。”

Arthur哼了一声。“你觉得我姐姐住在这里？”

“住过。”Merlin说，知道他听上去绝对像是疯了。“曾经，以前住过。而且我曾经会魔法。”

Arthur大声地笑了出来。“你不会！”

“我会！”Merlin坚持道，“是我使天花板坍落的。”

Arthur觉得有些好笑地翻了翻眼球，但是Merlin可以看到在那一瞬间，记忆猛地击中了他。Arthur眨眨眼，他的笑容渐渐退去，他又看向他的剑。

“等一下。”Arthur出神地看着他的剑，好像答案会出现在银色刀刃上一样。

Merlin低头盯着他的双手，活动关节。当他念出咒语时，他能感到双手又暖又麻。他摩擦着手掌，但它们依旧冷冰冰地毫无魔力。他能感到魔法在他体内某处嗡嗡作响，但是他不知道该怎么将它再次释放出来。

“我现在有种特别奇怪的似曾相识的感觉。”Arthur轻轻说，他环顾着四周，好像才第一次见这个房间。

“我说了吧。”Merlin咬牙说。

“我们的头估计被撞得不轻。”Arthur合理地推测。

Merlin翻了个白眼。“不是这么回事。你当时也在！我找到了一个遥控器然后——”

“我是不是戴着王冠？”Arthur大声问，双手感受着头上精致的金箍。

“别打岔！”Merlin喊道，但是没什么用。

“我真的戴着呢！”Arthur得意地说，把王冠摘下来以便更好地观察它，“我是国王吗？”他咧嘴对Merlin笑着，“你是不是我的宫廷法师？”

Merlin无奈地耸耸肩。“我想、大概、是吧。我们应该找到那个遥控器。”

“这绝对是我做过的最诡异的梦。”Arthur把王冠戴回头上，把剑收回剑鞘。

“我真的不认为我们在做梦。”Merlin平静地说，他一个接着一个地检查着他的口袋。

“对，因为在我们的沙发垫底下找到一个神奇的可以穿梭时空的遥控器是更合理的解释。”

“闭嘴。”Merlin嘟囔着，努力回想他是不是把遥控器丢在了另一个房间，“我没开玩笑。”

门突然打开了，Arthur笨拙地试着把剑拔出来。当Merlin看到Arthur的同事，同时也是认识最久的朋友Leon警觉地持剑侧身探进房间时，他下巴都要掉下来了。

“陛下！”Leon说，似乎大大松了一口气。

Arthur目瞪口呆地望着他的朋友，完全不知所措。“是的？”他问，不知道Leon是不是在叫他。

Leon不放心地看着Merlin。“您没事吧？”他问Arthur。

Arthur纳闷地看了一眼Merlin，又看回Leon。“我想没事。”

Leon微微蹙眉。“陛下，我……您一直都知道吗？”

“什么？”Arthur稀里糊涂地问。

“无意冒犯，陛下，但是您面对现在的情况好像出奇地冷静。”

Merlin看到Arthur紧紧地握着他的剑，指节泛白。

“呃……现在的情况……”

Leon急躁地转向Merlin。“他是不是受伤了？”

“没有，只是反应有点迟钝。”Merlin脱口而出。

Leon的嘴动了一下。“明白了。”

Arthur来回看着他的两个朋友，他生气地撅起嘴。“拜托能不能有人向我解释一下现在到底是怎么回事？”

Leon焦眉愁眼地说。“Morgana和Mordred袭击了Camelot。”他缓慢地说，“还有，嗯……Merlin……”他内疚地瞥了一眼Merlin，显然不愿意说出Merlin做的事。

Merlin又一次低头看向他的双手，被一股恐慌深深击中的他想逃离这个房间。魔法本该是个秘密的，Arthur很明显不会在乎——他大概根本都不会相信——但是这个中世纪的Leon，他显然很担心。

“别吞吞吐吐的，快说伙计！”看Leon还在犹豫，Arthur对他说。

Leon先是疑惑地看了一眼Merlin，才转回头看向Arthur。“嗯，Merlin……他用了魔法，陛下。为了……为了救您。”

Merlin忍着没把“告诉你了”说出口。

“你在开玩笑吧。”Arthur呆呆地说，又开始在Merlin和Leon之间来回看。

“我亲眼所见。”Leon抱歉地表示。

“操。”Arthur咕哝着，难以置信地打量着Merlin。Merlin笑着露出他的牙齿。

Leon看着他们两个人互相做着鬼脸，过了一会儿，他清了清喉咙。“对，嗯，如果没有别的事了的话，我建议我们离开这去城堡外的树林。有一些骑士和圆桌骑士们都在古城堡里，那里应该很安全。”

“是啊。”Arthur不确定地看着Merlin。“我们要走吗？”

Leon已经走到了门口，他回过头。“陛下？”

Merlin朝Arthur点点头，现在他也想不出其它计划了。Arthur也回应着点了点头，示意Leon领路。

去古城堡的路上，即使已经进到了树林里，他们还是几乎一直在跑，同时注意利用物体作掩护。一有机会，Leon就低声向Arthur报告着最新动况，但是Merlin可以从Arthur的脸上看出，他一句都没听懂。某些人死了，某些人失踪了，某些人在保护村民，某些人应该会在圆桌那里等他们，如果他们没有半路被截在路上就被杀死的话。

感觉像是过了几个小时，他们终于到达了另一个城堡。它看上去年代久远，但是Merlin还是感觉他好像之前见到过。Leon带着他们穿过层层走廊，一切都是那么熟悉。

当他们来到圆桌时，Merlin并不怎么吃惊地看到他的前室友Gwaine正斜靠在一张旧木头椅子上。看到他们进来，Gwaine笑着起身迎接。

Merlin和Arthur试着在Leon和Gwaine讨论如何从一支听上去过于庞大的军队中夺回Camelot时保持礼貌，不过他们最后还是走到了一条昏暗的过道上，远离他们的朋友。

“我对这一切都感觉不大好。”Arthur悄悄说，“这个地方，我是说，我感觉……感觉好像有什么很糟糕的事情要发生。”

“我也是。”Merlin说，知道他不是唯一一个感到不详的预感的人，他松了一口气。“我们需要找到那台遥控器。”

Arthur紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，看着Merlin又一次查找口袋。“你真的觉得……我们回到了过去？”

“对。”Merlin简短地回答，“我们没有做梦。看看四周，这个地方，这些衣服，一切都感觉很熟悉，熟悉到让人不安。我不想这样……可是，就是这样。”

Arthur点点头。“那，我们怎么……我的意思是……我真的不想待在这了。”

“我也是。”Merlin同意道，他拍拍身上，“我觉得我应该把衣服脱下来找找看。”

“也许你真该这么做。”Arthur低声说，“我去分散他们的注意力。”

当Arthur走进圆桌房间时，Merlin翻了个白眼。他解开腰带，开始脱衣服，同时仔细地听着动静以防Arthur回来。

“计划是什么？”Merlin听见Gwaine熟悉的激动的声音。

Arthur的盔甲发出铿锵的声音，Merlin想他应该是在试着坐下来。

“我们在讨论。”Arthur含糊地说。

“我们？”Gwaine问。

“嗯，我和Merlin。”

Merlin皱起脸，把衬衫扔到地上，想着国王和法师制定战略会不会太过了。

“所以，你不打算处决他了？”Gwaine小心翼翼地问。

Arthur对此嗤之以鼻。“我为什么要那么做？”

“因为，他有魔法？”

Merlin在心里默默咒骂着，脱下裤子。没错，国王和法师制定战略是太过了。

“哦，对。”Arthur静静地说。

“但是你不会伤害他？”Gwaine问，“或者驱逐他？”他又小心地加了一句。

“不会。”

Merlin淡淡地笑了，他脱下靴子。遥控器哐地掉在地上，他立马把它捡起来。

“那就好。”Gwaine说，听上去放松了不少。“Guinevere在哪儿？”

“Gwen在这？”

“不，她……呃，我以为你知道。上次我听到的，Elyan去找她了，要把她带到这来。”

Merlin飞速地穿好衣服，想知道还有多少他和Arthur的朋友在这个时代。他好像在来城堡的路上听见Leon提到了几个熟悉的名字，不过当时他不怎么相信。

“好。”Arthur含糊地说。

Merlin走进房间，看到Arthur和Gwaine坐在圆桌旁。Leon不见踪影。

“Arthur！”Merlin压低嗓音喊道。

Arthur站起来，冷静地走向过道。Gwaine没有跟过来。

“我们可以离开了吗？”两人一走到过道深处，出了Gwaine的视线，Arthur就问，“我一刻也不想多待了。”

“你就像个孩子。”Merlin说，翻了个白眼。

“你弄懂我们该怎么回家了吗？”Arthur没有理会他的嘲讽。

“当然。”Merlin笑着举起遥控器。“它在我的靴子里。”

“它还能在哪。”Arthur干巴巴地说，“赶快摁下按钮把我们弄回家。”

Merlin的手指悬在红色按钮上。“准备好了吗？”

“好了！”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Gwen一手握着香槟，一手持着雪茄。她深深地吸了一口雪茄，长长地呼出一口气，肩膀沉下来，接着，她转身甜甜地朝Merlin笑着。_

__

_“我知道你曾经，嗯，成功地让别的男人动摇过，但是我真的不觉得Arthur……也会这么摇摆不定。”_

__

_Merlin耸耸肩，决心不让她吓到自己。“他太可爱了，我不会轻言放弃。我只是需要更多的时间。”_

__

_Gwen笑了。“你已经陷进去了，是不是？这可不像你。”_

Merlin张开嘴想回答她，可发现他不知该说什么。他环顾四周，想弄明白他在哪，还有，更重要的是，为什么他没有回到他和Arthur的公寓。看起来，他是在一个类似于会客厅的地方。房间里大概有几十个人分散站立着，一个比一个漂亮。男人们穿着合身的裤子和白色紧身纽扣领衬衫，袖子卷起。女人们则身着颜色鲜艳的碎花或流苏连衣裙。

在远处的角落有一个吧台，Merlin游移的视线落在了Arthur身上。Arthur正倚在吧台旁，饶有兴趣地打量着这个房间，好像丝毫没有为遥控器不起作用的事而苦恼。Arthur在人群中找到了Merlin，冲他露出一个大大的笑容。

“失陪了。”

不等Gwen回答，Merlin就动身离开，但是他能听到她在背后喊道：“不要脸！”

Merlin穿过三三两两聚在一起的人群，小心地不撞到任何人，或是引起别人的注意。

他来到吧台的时候，Arthur递给他一支雪茄，但是Merlin摇摇头拒绝了。

“我们现在在哪里？”Arthur问，吸了口烟，“还有，为什么大家都在看我们？”

Merlin往身后瞄了一眼，至少有一半的客人都在密切注视着他们。大部分人看上去兴致勃勃，而Gwen在偷笑。

Merlin转回头，努力不让自己脸红。“别担心。”他飞快的说。

“我有理由担心。”Arthur看着Merlin身后的某个人说，“Morgana穿着件直筒裙（flapper dress）。”

Merlin越过肩膀望去，看见Morgana正走向Gwen。她穿着一件十分耀眼的连衣裙，脖子上戴着一串长长的珍珠项链，头上插着一片大大的白色羽毛。

“我想我们现在在上世纪20年代。”Merlin说，把头转回来。

Arthur把Merlin从头到脚打量了一番，看上去惊叹不已，Merlin脸红了，低头看向自己。与房间里大部分男人不同，Merlin在衬衫外加了一件毛衣背心，他也穿着一条白裤子。

“你看上去很不错。”Arthur赞许地说。

Merlin能感到自己脸上更热了。“谢了。”他喃喃道。他把手插进口袋里，宽慰地感到了遥控器正靠在他的右腿旁，“遥控器在我这。不知道再一次用它安不安全。”

“你认为我们待在这里就安全了？”Arthur怀疑地说。

Merlin耸耸肩。“我不知道。”

Arthur叹了口气，把雪茄放在烟灰缸上。他朝四周看了一会，接着，他的目光落到地上。“那种似曾相识的感觉又来了。”

Merlin转身想看看房间里有谁看着眼熟，但是他能看到的只有Gwaine正亲着一个看上去很像他们的朋友Lance的人。

“真是个奇怪的派对。”Merlin说，强迫自己移开视线。

“为什么Leon在冲我眨眼睛？”Arthur问，听上去吓到了。

Merlin突然看到了墙上的大钟，他的心咯噔一下。“现在我也有似曾相似的感觉了。”他眯起眼睛看着钟摆。

“也许我们该喝一杯。”Arthur提议。

“可我们才刚刚吃过早饭。”Merlin指出。

Arthur盯着他看了一会，弯腰大笑起来。Merlin看着他，也忍不住和他一样哈哈大笑。

“好了，好了。”Morgana出现在他们身边，脸上是不怀好意的表情。“你不会是在和Emrys先生调情吧？”

“Emrys先生？”Arthur看着他的姐姐，好像她疯了一样。

“我知道你会喜欢他。”Morgana直截了当地说，接着转向Merlin，“你应该给Arthur看看你的相片。”

“我的……相片。”Merlin慢慢说。他脑海里好像想起了什么，但是又很模糊。

“你的影集在楼上。”Morgana边说边向后退。“去让他大开眼界吧。”她转过身，立即加入了Gwaine和Lance的对话，他们俩终于没在亲热了。

Arthur盯着她看了几秒，又看回Merlin。“我该不该担心一下Morgana想撮合我们这事？”

“我可不愿意多想。不想你伤到自己。”

“很有趣。”Arthur翻了个白眼，“走吧，我们去找你的影集。”

Merlin跟着Arthur离开会客厅。他们穿过两个房间，来到一个巨大的楼梯前。

“我们去哪儿？”当他们开始爬楼梯时，Merlin问。

“一个隐秘点的地方，这样我们好用遥控器离开这个鬼地方。”Arthur低声说。

一来到二楼平台，Merlin就拿出遥控器。“准备好了吗？”

“不，等等！”Arthur抓住Merlin的手腕，不让他按下那个红色按钮。“我想看看你的影集。”

“但是我不知道它们在哪。”当Arthur开始沿着过道前行时，Merlin抗议道，“它们可能在任何地方。”

“我想……”Arthur进了一个房间，过了一会儿，他把头伸出来。“在这。”

Merlin叹了口气，跟着Arthur走进房间。房间中央的一个小茶几上躺着一本薄薄的文件夹。

“你怎么知道？”Merlin问，坐在茶几旁的沙发上。

Arthur在他身旁坐下，拿起影集。“我想这里大概是我父亲的庄园。”

Merlin扬起眉毛。“我操。你在上世纪20年代比现在还要有钱。呃，我的意思是说，比你在未来还要有钱。”

Arthur打开相册，开始浏览里面的相片。Merlin看着遥控器，他还是找不到电池。这个遥控器就是一块表面平整的金属，加上了一个红色的按钮。

“它们拍得很棒。”几分钟后，Arthur说，他把影集递给Merlin。

“谢谢，大概吧。”Merlin喃喃道。他的手指划过相册边缘，“真是奇怪。”

“可不是嘛，感觉我好像之前就见过这些相片。”

Merlin深吸一口气，打开相册，第一张照片是楼下会客厅的大钟。一段陌生的记忆涌入脑海，突然之间，他能够想象得出自己站在相机后，调整镜头，确保灯光合适，同时嘘声将Morgana赶出画面。

“我记得拍了这些相片。”他说，声音低得几乎听不见。他看向下一张照片，另一段记忆闪现出来。

“是嘛？”Arthur好奇地问。

Merlin点点头，合上相册。“这一切变得越来越不可思议了，你准备好离开了吗？

“当然。”Arthur从Merlin手里接过影集，紧紧拿着它没有动弹，过了一会儿，才犹豫着把它放回茶几上。“不过，你应该试着保持这份时尚感。”他打趣道，“如果我们能回家的话，我是说。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，敲下按钮。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Merlin屏住呼吸，整个体育场鸦雀无声。他看着Arthur发动进攻，踢出一记完美的倒挂金钩。Arthur跳起、飞出一脚、转身，他盘旋在半空中，足球若流星般射进球门。_

__

__

_Merlin站起身，和大家一起尖叫起来。他抬起头看向那些漂浮的显示屏，想看看其他球员的反应。Lance做了个侧手翻，Percival和Gwaine因为撞胸倒在地上，而Arthur还悬在半空中，看上去惊慌不已。_

Merlin眨眼看着显示屏，Arthur看上去十分惊恐。Merlin重重地坐回椅子上，视线无法从Arthur的脸上移开。

看起来Arthur是未来的足球明星，而很明显Merlin只是个球迷。Merlin抑制着惶恐的心情，现在这种情形下，他根本无法找到Arthur。体育场的保安不会让他有机会溜进更衣室，但是如果他等到比赛结束的话，他可能永远都不会找到Arthur了。

Merlin检查了一下他的口袋，感觉到遥控器正安全地挨着他的大腿，他稍微松了一口气。他不知道如果Arthur不在他身边的话，遥控器会不会起作用。他都不懂这个遥控器是怎么工作的，但是如果它是基于距离的话，那他可就冒着把自己送到另一个时空而把Arthur留在未来的风险。

Merlin尽可能地延迟做决定的时间。他看着比赛，试着弄清楚在未来足球是怎么玩的。场地比平常的要大，球裤比平常的要短。有些多余的球在场地中飞来飞去，每隔一段时间，守门员会向前把它们拍走。球门像个无底洞，场上的球员也太多了。

当Merlin因为试着搞懂比赛规则而开始头疼时（同时他实在受不了看着Arthur跌跌撞撞地在场上尴尬地到处乱跑），他把目光从比赛中挪开。

他惊讶地看到Freya坐在他旁边。

“你刚刚又在看他们的大腿吗？”Freya咧开嘴笑着问。

看到她，Merlin高兴得差点就要伸出双臂拥抱她了，不过他成功地制止了自己，换成了一个灿烂的笑容。

“Merlin？”她问，笑容渐渐消失。

“嗯？”

“我刚刚在问你问题。”

“哦，抱歉！”Merlin能感到他的耳朵红了，“你说什么？”

“我在问你刚刚发呆是不是因为又在对Arthur Pendragon的大腿想入非非了。”

Merlin张开嘴抗议：“我没——”

“噢，你就是。别不承认。”

“我绝对不会——”

整个体育场又一次爆发出热烈的欢呼声，Merlin抬头看向显示屏，Elyan的射门一次又一次地以各种角度在上面重播，其中一个画面播到了Arthur尴尬地在罚球区游荡。他一边拍手，一边在人群中寻找着什么。

突然想起他现在在哪，Merlin急切地转向Freya，他需要找到接近Arthur的方法。

“你觉得能有什么办法在比赛结束后见到球员吗？”

Freya笑了。“除了跟踪他们，没了。”

“该死的。”Merlin握住了口袋里的遥控器。

“你别生气，但是我真的觉得你永远都不会有机会钓到像Arthur Pendragon那样的人，无论怎么样。”

Merlin朝她皱起眉头。“真不懂你为什么会觉得我想钓他。我只是想要他的签名。”

“对。”Freya嗤笑道，“签在你的老二上。”

Merlin立刻站了起来，掩饰着脸上的热潮。“不好意思。去上趟厕所。”

他艰难地走过他们那一排的粉丝，好不容易才来到台阶上。他徘徊了片刻，检查着每一个门口、过道和楼梯井。除了把自己抛到球场上，他真的想不出有什么办法能接近Arthur。

当表上显示还剩下五分钟时，Merlin将自己锁进了一个厕所隔间，他掏出遥控器，摁下按钮，闭上双眼，希望一切顺利。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_“我想他会很适合你。”Gwen耸耸肩膀，“他处事稳重，井井有条，而且对事业非常专注。”_

__

_Merlin对此嗤之以鼻。“你的潜台词就是说我不是这样喽？”_

__

_“我只是想说，有的时候，异性相吸嘛，而且，Arthur他……嗯……他很有吸引力。”_

Merlin张开嘴刚想笑，在声音发出前他及时地制止了自己。

“等等，你刚刚是说Arthur吗？”

Gwen翻了个白眼。“你有在听我说话吗？”

“当然有，对不起。”Merlin马上说，他的大脑开始飞速运转。他尽可能不动声色地检查了一下他的口袋——不是很成功，考虑到他正和Gwen坐在沙发上——感觉到遥控器挨着他的大腿。他迫切地希望它还有用。

“那么，”Gwen继续暗示道，听起来有点恼火，“你今晚要和他共进晚餐吗？”

“哪一类？”Merlin怀疑地问，他有种可怕的不祥预感。

“我不知道。”Gwen不耐烦地说，“意大利菜？”

“不，我的意思是，像……约会的那种？”

Gwen又翻了翻眼珠，“你到底怎么了？对，像个约会！难道这不就是相亲的重点吗？”

Merlin抱起双臂，“但是……我不……他不是……”

“不是什么？单身？”

Merlin叹了一口气，耸耸肩。“不知道，算了。晚餐什么时候？”

“我会给他打个电话，”Gwen说，她挪到沙发边缘拿起Merlin的手机，“去换衣服。”

Merlin想反对，但是Gwen嘘声把他赶到一边，他只好从沙发上起身。他走到第一扇门前，试着打开，是卫生间。他迅速把门关上，偷偷往身后瞄了一眼，确保Gwen没有发现他的错误。她在忙着拨号码，所以他走向旁边的那扇门。

这个房间很小很温馨，地球主题的装饰铺天盖地。不过Merlin知道这就是他的房间，在这里他莫名地感到舒适和平静。他很快找到了衣柜，然后开始快速翻看里面的衣服。

Merlin觉得里面那一大堆毛衣都很丑，不过最终他还是选了一件森林绿的。

“这该死的到底是哪一年？”Merlin自言自语道，他把毛衣举到胸前，看着镜中的自己。他觉得这件衣服绝对会特别紧。

Merlin把毛衣扔到床上，凑近镜子端详着自己。他的头发超过了他平时能容忍的长度，腿上穿的裤子腰身极高、裤脚宽大，上身扎着一件牛仔系扣衬衣。他感觉自己就是一个行走的笑话。

Merlin翻遍衣柜想找到一条合适的裤子，同时努力地控制自己不去想他穿成这样是要去干什么。

Merlin不喜欢把这些经历称为“重生”，因为这听上去太荒谬，但是他不知道还能怎么说。比正在回溯自己过往人生更可怕的事是，在他的某几世中，他和Arthur……好像是gay。

Merlin不是从来没有那么想过Arthur，他们几乎当了一辈子的朋友，而人们关于他们的亲密的玩笑从未停止。他当然想过，如果他和Arthur喝得酩酊大醉时不小心亲到一起会怎么样，如果他和Arthur的友谊变得更近一步会怎么样。

然而，脑里想想以及被调笑和真正体会到可是有着很大的不同。更重要的是，Merlin是直的。而Arthur，好吧，Arthur简直不能更直。他换女人就像换袜子一样。Merlin也和女人出去约会，但数量没那么多，也没那么频繁。他的上一次约会是六个月之前了，而Arthur的上一次约会在周一，并且他今晚又有新计划。

Merlin坐到地板上，突然意识到，他们可能没有办法赶在Arthur的约会之前回到他们的公寓，回到他们的时间线了。他们很有可能永远都回不去了。特别是如果Arthur还留在过去，而Merlin没能带上他来到这里。

“你还好吗？”

Merlin抬起头，看见Gwen站在门口，他马上站起来，强迫自己挤出一张笑脸。

“我很好。只是在找衣服。”

“我喜欢那件毛衣。”Gwen朝床上的绿色毛衣扬扬下巴，“你穿上去看着很棒。”

“谢了。”

Merlin的手指扫过一条他都没意识到在拿着的裤子，他把裤子展开，举起来给Gwen看。她点点头，开心地笑了。

“完美。你肯定会把他迷倒的。”

“不确定我想那么做。”Merlin咕哝着，把裤子扔到毛衣旁边。

“相信我，Arthur比你还要紧张。你应该好好谢谢我，把你夸得天花乱坠的。”

Merlin舔舔嘴唇。“谢了，我想。”

“放轻松。他或许很有钱，但是他人真的很好。”她递给Merlin一张纸，“我把他想要和你见面的餐馆地址记下来了，在他工作地点附近。你还有两个小时，所以尽量别迟到。”

“我不会迟到的。”Merlin有点不高兴地说。

Gwen心知肚明的笑笑。“你当然不会。”

“我不会。”Merlin又强调了一次。他扫了一眼地址，他认识街名，但是完全不知道他自己的公寓在哪里，要怎么去。“你想要干什么？”他问，看向Gwen。“我是说，直到我离开之前。”

“我想去和Lance见一面。你大概想洗个澡，整整头发？”

“我的头发怎么了？”Merlin问，他再一次看向镜子。头发是太长了，但是他仅凭一己之力也做不出什么改变了。

Gwen无辜地笑了笑。“没什么。洗洗就好。”她向前一步，紧紧抱住Merlin。“不用紧张。开心就好。敞开心胸。他真的是一个很有魅力的人。”

“好吧。”Merlin捏了捏她，两人分开，他挥手送Gwen离开公寓。

Gwen一离开，Merlin就开始研究自己到底在何时何地。他在厨房找到一张报纸，上面的日期是1973年5月11日，星期五。Merlin倒吸了一口气，大脑一片混乱，头条新闻一句话都没读进去，他意识到，自己和Arthur很有可能是在不同的5月11日星期五来回穿梭。

为了不让自己钻进死胡同里，Merlin丢下报纸，开始找看看有没有杂志或是账单什么的能告诉他自己的地址。

几分钟之后，他在卧室找到了自己的钱包。他的驾照上有他的地址，但是当他看到一个不认识的街名，Merlin心里不禁一沉。他还在伦敦，但是他知道他一定是在一个自己不熟悉的街区。

他检查了一下钱包，看起来里面的钱至少还够搭一趟的士，所以他决定叫一辆的士去见Arthur。他觉得这样总比去找最近的地铁口或是自己的车（他都不知道是哪辆）要容易。

在了解到这些基本情况后，Merlin感到放松了些。他还是不清楚他会遇到哪个Arthur——他的Arthur还是1973年的那个——但是对此他什么也做不了。精神一直高度紧绷让他感到有些累了，所以他洗了个澡好让自己分分心。

当他洗干净澡，穿好准备的衣服后，Merlin决定直接出发去餐馆。他知道他大概会到得很早，不过他也不是特别在乎。他只是觉得，他需要走出房门，好让自己不总是在担心Arthur。

他在沙发旁的茶几上找到了一本通讯录，打电话叫了一辆出租，然后走到外面等。这片地区一开始看觉得很陌生，但是他站在那里越久，就越觉得熟悉。这种感觉很令人不安，而且说实话，他很不喜欢这种感觉。

“我一点都不适合时空旅行。”他喃喃自语道。他眺望着街道尽头，等待的士出现。

他几秒钟后才意识到自己说了什么，他忍不住笑了。他本应该好好享受的。毕竟，可不是每一天他（又或是其他人）能有机会经历这样的冒险的。

又过了几分钟，终于有一辆的士停在他面前。他坐了进去，给出地址，然后就安稳地坐在车后。他向窗外望去，注视着过往的行人和他们傻里傻气的70年代时尚。他知道自己和他们一样，但是他还是觉得穿着喇叭裤的自己特别可笑。

他早到了二十分钟，不过还是直接进去了。

“晚上好，先生。”餐厅领班说，朝着Merlin严肃地皱起眉头。

Merlin脸红地意识到自己的穿着有点格格不入。

“呃，嗨。”他说，极力阻止自己一走了之的想法，“我是来见某个人的，但是我来的有点早……”

“您是Emrys先生吗？”

“噢。”Merlin轻轻说，“是的。”

“请跟我来。”

Merlin跟着他，努力不去看四周衣着光鲜的顾客们。餐厅领班领着他来到餐馆后面的一张小桌子前，Arthur就坐在那，西装革履，微笑着看着他。他站起来和Merlin握了握手。

“你好。”

“嗨。”Merlin说，他一收回手，就立刻把手伸进口袋抓住遥控器。

“请坐。”Arthur说，指着自己对面的椅子。

Merlin缓缓坐下，Arthur也紧跟着落座。

“你是……”Merlin的声音逐渐变小，不确定要怎么表达。他还以为他马上就能分辨出他面对的到底是哪个Arthur。

“是啊，”Arthur的笑容扩大了一点，“我认为是的。”

“你认为是的？”

Arthur窃笑着说，“你穿得太不对场合了，伙计。”

“场合？”Merlin笨拙地重复，低头看着自己。

“我们的第一次同志约会。”Arthur用一种缓慢、调皮的声音说，“除非你觉得相簿时刻算一次约会。”

Merlin咧开嘴笑了，他稍微在椅子上放松了些，无比宽慰他找到了正确的那个Arthur。“我绝对不会把那称作一次约会。”他用手指划过玻璃桌面，长舒一口气，“操，Arthur。你差点要把我吓出心脏病了。”

“在这种高档的地方要注意文明。”Arthur调侃道。

“我不在乎。我还以为就因为我的一个草率决定，你要永远困在未来的那场足球赛上了。”

Arthur耸耸肩。“嗯，在这件事上你就不用再自责了。至少现在我们知道哪怕我们不在一块，遥控器也能用。”

“但是，如果失败了呢？”Merlin追问道。

Arthur又抖抖肩膀。“不知道。如果？”

服务生适时地打断了他们，他作了个自我介绍，然后把菜单递给他们。他们含糊地道了谢，浏览着菜单。当看到标注的价格时，Merlin不禁扬起眉毛。

“你是怎么发现这个地方的？”

Arthur勾起嘴角，没有抬头。“我以前来过这里。”

“你是说……在我们那个时间线？”

Arthur点点头，抬头看向Merlin。“你会怎么办？我是说，如果遥控器没有发挥作用的话。如果说我当时在球场边一点都不担心那是不可能的，我完全不知道你在哪。然后，一眨眼，我就来到了一幢办公大楼，正在对着打字机旁的一位老太太口述一封信。”

Merlin翻了翻眼球。“到哪都是这种有钱的总裁类型。”

“那你会怎么办呢？”Arthur又问。

Merlin内疚地笑了。“我大概会不停地在时空间来回穿梭，直到再次遇见你。”

Arthur点点头。“所以……所以你真的认为我们穿越了吗？你不觉得这只是一场梦，或是一次旅行，或是其它什么？”

“嗯，我从来没有磕过药，至少在我那一生中没有。而且我很肯定，我们发现遥控器的时候都是清醒着的。”

“但是，如果你一整个早上都没有醒过来呢？如果这是你昨晚的梦呢？”

“如果这是你昨晚的梦呢？”Merlin反问道。

Arthur皱起眉。“噢。”

“看到没？这根本无关紧要。不过，这不是梦，没什么好争论的。我们对这些地方有记忆。我们曾经……曾经在这些地方生活过。看起来我们好像是在我们的过往生活来回穿梭。”

“显然还有我们的未来生活。”Arthur补充道。

Merlin点头表示赞同。“很明显。你在未来时有想起什么吗？”

“没有。不过下午我在办公室的时候有很多记忆碎片。我在为我父亲工作，他叫我去他的办公室。我在走廊上走的时候突然就意识到接下去会发生什么了。然后我到了他的办公室，一切就真的发生了。”

“你的工作是什么？”

“和金融相关的。”Arthur模糊地说。

“猜到了。”

“噢，够了。”

服务生回来接了单，带着菜单走了。

Merlin环视着这间富丽堂皇的餐厅，然后强迫自己看向Arthur。“所以……Gwen给我们安排了这次约会。”

Merlin惊讶地发现，Arthur居然脸红了。“是啊。”

Merlin紧张地咬着嘴唇。“我感觉这些穿越好像有一个共同的主题。”

“可是在未来可没人给我们做媒。”Arthur快速指出，“在古代的中世纪也没有。”

“我想你说的没错。”

“我们先吃饭吧。”Arthur提议道，“空着肚子穿越可是很辛苦的，我们可以以后再讨论我们过往的同志生活。”

Merlin笑着点点头。

吃过晚饭后，Arthur先行告退去了洗手间，几分钟后，Merlin也跟着离开。他们两个人挤进了一个小隔间，锁上门，Merlin努力不去想这对于别的走进洗手间的人看起来像什么样。他把遥控器掏出来的时候手没拿稳，Arthur及时地接住了，把它递还给Merlin。

“谢了。”Merlin嘟囔道，在Arthur还没来得及看见他的脸有多红时，赶紧按下那个红色按钮。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Merlin呻吟着，加大了掌心的力度。他快要到了，看起来，电脑屏幕上的那个男人也一样。那个还未到达顶峰的金发男人看起来已经陷入了极致的欢愉，他在那张简单搭建的床上弓起脊背，空出的手揪着床单，他面色潮红，身上的薄汗像是光芒一样将身躯覆盖。_

__

__

_那个男人溢出一声呜咽，Merlin也呻吟着回应，努力睁着眼睛。男人舔了舔肿胀湿润的红唇，Merlin喘着粗气，加快了撸动的速度。他幻想着那双完美的嘴唇附在他的唇瓣，他的乳头，甚至是他的性器上的感觉。_

Merlin舔舔自己的嘴唇，手更加猛烈地抽动。Arthur的身材太好了，工作室的灯光完美地勾勒出Arthur健壮的肌肉。 

Arthur长长地发出一声低吼，声音直往Merlin下身的那处冲去。Merlin知道他大概是该停下，他知道对着Arthur打手枪真的不是什么明智的选择。可问题是他不想停下，他已经濒临爆发的边缘，绝望地想要释放。他还想看到Arthur和他一起高潮。

Merlin的大腿微微刺痛，颤抖不已。他不打算停下，不过他死都不会跟Arthur提起这件事。而且他立即决定，哪怕Arthur向他提起这一次GV艳星轮回之旅，他也绝对会当作什么事都没发生过。

Arthur咬了咬下唇，从喉咙深处尖叫着射了出来，白液射到了他宽厚的胸膛上。Merlin泄出一声他自己听了都觉得羞耻的哀求呜咽，更加急切地快速套弄，看着Arthur硕大的柱身喷出一股又一股浊液。

沉浸在高潮的余韵中，Merlin坐起身，第一次环顾四周。他在一个有砖墙和漂亮的硬木地板的宽敞的单间公寓里，显示着Arthur坐在床边喘息的电脑屏幕漂浮在他的床上。Merlin扫了一眼周围，没找到电脑的其它部分。

他知道他一定是又来到未来了，但是他完全不关心时间。遥控器就放在床头柜上，所以他一把将它抓起，在呼吸甚至还未完全平稳下来之前，摁下了那个红色的按钮。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_“你要一起来吗？”Arthur问，朝破旧的小木屋走去。_

__

_Merlin摇摇头，呆在马旁没有动。“别吓到老人家了。他平时肯定很少有访客，我还是在外面看着马吧。”_

__

“我从没见过你这么大惊小怪的，有事就学人家姑娘大声叫我。”

__

_Merlin努力克制翻白眼的冲动。“别担心——”_

Merlin把视线从Arthur身上移开，他注意到了几台摄影机，旁边还有一大群人在看着他和缰绳纠缠。他垂头扫了一眼自己，努力想把这身中世纪服装和那些现代科技联系起来。Arthur又穿上了锁子甲，身边挂着一把剑，他正无比疑惑地盯着Merlin。

“CUT！”离他最近的摄影机后有人喊，“重来！Colin，你要剧本吗？”

那个女人是直接对着Merlin发问的，所以他摇摇头，尽管他完全不知道她在问什么，还有她为什么叫他Colin。

Arthur径直走向Merlin，他身边的人忙作一团。

“这他妈是什么？”Arthur惊慌地问，“第一次的时候有摄像头吗？”

Merlin摇摇头，“不。我不……”他看向四周，试图找到任何迹象表明他们在哪一年，“我不知道这是哪门子的重生。我的意思是……这和第一次一模一样，但是……我们是在……演戏？”

“各部门就位！”那个女人大喊。

Merlin在其中一匹马后低下头。“我们得离开这里。”他低声说。

“再试试你的靴子。”Arthur一边建议道，一边越过马脖子看向摄影机。

Merlin迅速弯下腰，发现遥控器安全地塞在他的靴子里。

“找到了。”他直起身说。

“Bradley！”那个女人厉声说，“我说了就位。别调情了。”

“她他妈的在对谁说话？”Arthur怒气冲冲地说，“快摁那个该死的按钮！”

Merlin照做了，此时，那个女人正生气地朝他们走来。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Merlin把手插进Arthur的头发里，用力一扯，腰身在Arthur的顶弄下不停扭动。_

__

_“Yes，Arthur。”他在Arthur耳边喘息，“Yes，oh……oh。”_

__

_Arthur发出一声难耐的低吟，加快了抽插的速度，头埋在Merlin的脖子里啃咬舔舐。_

__

_“Yes，yes。”Merlin吟哦着，抬起臀追逐Arthur的节奏，“Yes，yes—ye……sss……”_

Arthur屁股一顿，缓缓停住。Merlin轻轻地放开Arthur的头发，但是Arthur的脸还藏在Merlin的脖子里不肯出来。

“噢，我的天啊。”Merlin喃喃道，Arthur将自己慢慢抽离出来。

Arthur坐起身，抬头望着天花板。“呃。”

“噢，我的天啊！”Merlin重复道，他把双腿折到胸前，背倚着枕头。他环视四周，发现他们是在一个酒店房间里。

“对不起。”Arthur小声说，他依旧在看着天花板。“嗯，我很对不起。”

“你不必道歉。”Merlin说，他能感觉到他的脸在发热，“我的意思是，这不是……你没有……呃……”

Arthur舔了舔嘴唇，走下床，在房间里到处翻找，Merlin努力不让自己去看他。几秒钟后，Arthur给Merlin扔了一件衬衫，Merlin连忙把它穿上。

“我想有一定的……规律在这些，呃……不同的前世。”Arthur一边说，一边捡起一条裤子。

Merlin耸耸肩，假装突然对床边燃烧的蜡烛产生了浓厚的兴趣。“你觉得我们现在在哪一年？”

“我他妈的要是知道就好了。”Arthur递给Merlin几条裤子。

Merlin飞速穿好，不去理会他依旧立正的小兄弟，同时

“我想现在是蒸汽时代。”Arthur小心翼翼地坐到床边。

“那里有个手提箱。”Merlin指向门口附近的墙，他走下床，打开手提箱。他拿出几张白纸，接着发现了几封写给Arthur的信。

“这是你的。”他向Arthur报告道，他飞快地翻动着其他纸张，“这是……等等，这是诗吗？”他越过肩膀一脸坏笑地看向Arthur。

“最好不是。”Arthur郁闷地说。

Merlin笑了，他回过头开始读这首诗。这首诗的用词华丽又粗俗，而且有一种令人不安的熟悉感。

“操。”Merlin咕哝道，他有印象了。

“怎么了？”

Merlin把这张纸折好，放到他手里拿着的那沓纸的最下面。“没事。”

他听到Arthur在他身后走动，接着Arthur蹲到他身边。

“这是你的诗，是不是？”Arthur嘲弄道。

“不。我不写诗。”Merlin坚持道。

“让我看看。”

“绝不。”Merlin坚定地说。

“拜托。”Arthur用肩膀顶了顶Merlin，“这很明显是写给我的。你把它给我了。我是你的秘密同性爱人，对不对？”

Merlin不置可否地哼了一声，突然，Arthur向他扑过来，Merlin一声惊呼，两人扭打在一起，Merlin努力把那些纸牢牢地抓在手里，或者至少在Arthur能够到之前把它们撕掉，但是Arthur比他强壮得多，很快，他就把那叠纸抢了过来。

Merlin把Arthur推到一边，双颊通红地盯着地板。Arthur读着他们的爱的露骨表白。

在痛苦又漫长的几分钟后，Arthur清了清喉咙。

“写得……很不错？”

Merlin用双手捂住脸，他只想沉到地板下面消失。

“这就是黄文。”他嘟囔道。他还记得在深夜写下这首诗，脑袋里乱糟糟地充斥着情感和欲望，心脏因为每一个梦醒时分能靠近Arthur而刺痛不已。

“写得真的很美。”Arthur平静地说，“我想……我们一定很相爱，无论何时，无论何地。”

Merlin慢慢把手放下，他看着Arthur真诚的表情。

“别那么看我。”Arthur脸红着把诗又塞给Merlin，“你才是那个给我写低俗诗歌的人。”

Merlin还想反驳，可话到了嘴边却成了，“我们是不是该谈谈？”

“谈什么？”Arthur站起身坐回床边，他直勾勾地看着Merlin，弄得Merlin坐在地上浑身不舒服。当Merlin没有回答时，他又问了一次：“谈什么？”

Merlin耸耸肩膀，希望自己能把刚才的问题收回。“我不知道。我们之间……永远都绕不过的……同性恋的弯。”

“噢。”Arthur缓慢地舔着嘴唇，把目光移到Merlin身后的墙上，“有什么好谈的？”

Merlin低头看向他的诗歌。“嗯……”

“显然……我们之间……有些什么，你懂的。”Arthur紧张地说，语气里全是尴尬，“而且很明显，这种情况已经持续了好几年，甚至好几个世纪。而且我猜……即使是在无比遥远的未来，也还是没有改变。”

Merlin强迫自己看向Arthur。“但是我们……我是说……我不是……你不是……”

Arthur突然看向Merlin，两人四目相接，对视了仿佛有一个小时那么久。

接着Merlin眨了眨眼，这一刻就消失了。

“呃。”他呆呆地说，又看向他的诗。

“我们该走了。”Arthur含糊不清地说。

Merlin抬头看向Arthur，Arthur正盯着自己的脚。他站起来，房间里一通狂找，在床边的蜡烛旁看到了遥控器。他立刻把遥控器拿起来，在两人还没能再说出什么之前，摁下了按钮。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

_Arthur的双眼因恐惧而睁得又大又圆，但当他开口说话时，他的声音依旧平稳沉静。“如果这就是终点的话……那，我很高兴你在这里陪着我，Merlin。”_

__

_Merlin想让自己露出一个笑容，但不是很成功。“你知道的，我会竭尽所能去救你。”_

__

_“我知道。”_

Merlin低头看着他的衣服。“我们又回到这里了。”他呆呆地说。

“有摄像机吗？”Arthur环顾四周。

Merlin摇摇头，他很确定周围没有人。他们两人正挤在古城堡的一个又小又冷的昏暗角落里。

“没有摄像机。”他说，然而他的声音被一声突如其来的爆炸声淹没了。

Arthur吓得猛地看向四周。

“我猜战斗还没有结束。”Merlin多余地说了一句。

“Leon说是谁在攻击我们？”Arthur问，他转了转身，以便把剑拔出来。

“好像是Morgana和Mordred。”Merlin说，试着回忆起他们第一次来到这里的情形，“他不是你姐去年一直在照看的小孩吗？”

“是啊，应该是。”Arthur说，漫无目的地挥舞着他的剑，“他为什么要攻击我们？”

“不知道。”Merlin轻轻地说，他的心脏越跳越快，“操。我有一种非常不详的预感，Arthur。”

“我知道，我也是。”Arthur的声音也在颤抖。

“我觉得这场战争的结局并不好。”

“也许我们应该离开这里。”Arthur提议道。

“可如果我们只是又回到二十年代呢？如果最后我们只是不停地在各个时间线兜圈子呢？”

“不知道。我们很有可能又到了二十世纪……除非你弄懂到底该怎么用那玩意儿。”

“还能怎么用？”Merlin气愤地说，“它只有一个按钮！”

“让我看看。”

Merlin翻了个白眼，但还是弯腰伸向他的靴子，可他的手指只摸到了他自己的腿。他立刻把靴子和袜子都脱了，还是没有遥控器。他拍拍全身，没有理会Arthur的哀嚎。

“这可真是太棒了。”Arthur抱怨道，“现在我们被困在这里了。如果我们死了怎么办？”

“嗯，鉴于你实际上不会用那把剑，而我什么咒语也不懂，我们是很有可能死在这。”Merlin含糊地说，依旧在身上找着遥控器。

“所以我猜你没有办法用魔法拯救我们了。”

“除非你现在手上有本咒语书。”Merlin放弃了，他靠到墙壁上。“操。”

他们就这么静静地坐着，偶尔从头顶传来一声墙壁倒塌或爆炸的声音。

“Gwaine之前的说法很奇怪。”Arthur突然说。

“嗯？”

“他说你‘有魔法’。不是‘用了魔法’，不是‘会魔法’，而是‘有魔法’，听起来就像……”

“我的一部分，没错。”Merlin接过他的话，“就是这样。”他低头看向他的双手，又一次记起当他使用了那个炸墙咒语时那种温暖的感觉，“我可以感觉到它。我只是不知道要怎么去……取得它。”

“真可惜我们那时候没有魔法。”

又一声巨响打断了他们的谈话。

“操，那声听起来离我们很近了。”Merlin低声说。

“你觉得会有谁知道我们在这里吗？”

“不知道。没有人，我想……。”Merlin咬住嘴唇，不愿意说出来。

“我想快结束了。”Arthur平静地说，“战斗，我是说。我觉得就是这么结束的。”

Merlin又开始拍打全身，急切地想要找到遥控器，好把他们俩弄走。

Arthur抓住他的手腕，定住他的双手，“嘿。”他温柔地说。

Merlin只好也抓住Arthur的手腕来回应。“我们要死了。”

Arthur摇摇头，他的手下滑抓住Merlin的手。“我们不会死的。其实，我们从未真正死去过。我们几个世纪以来一直都在一起，一次一次又一次。很明显我们就像是史诗里命中注定永不分离的一对。即使我们真的死了，也只不过是转眼一瞬。很快，我们又会见面了。”

Merlin注视着Arthur真诚的脸庞，深深地吸了一口气。他知道Arthur是对的。不需要惊慌，他们只不过会重生，然后，在下一世重聚。

他们头上又传来一声爆炸，天花板开始剧烈抖动，Arthur用力抓紧Merlin，双眼害怕地瞪大。

Merlin的双唇猛地撞向Arthur的，绝望，混乱而又急切地吻住Arthur。

Arthur放开原本握住Merlin的双手，伸手捧住Merlin的脸。他们闭上双眼，四周墙壁崩塌，世界变得漆黑一片。

 

**~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~**

Merlin吃惊地扔下遥控器，马上扭头寻找Arthur。Arthur依旧站在厨房边，穿着他那身完美的西装。

“刚刚那一切是真的吗？”他脱口而出。

Arthur在遥控器和Merlin中来回看了好几次，才点点头。“好像……是的？”

“不是我的想象？”

“不是……”

“也的的确确不是在做梦？”

Arthur疑惑的表情变得有些恼火。“最好不是。考虑到你和我说了多少次这不是梦。”

Merlin低头看向遥控器。“Holy fuck。”

他的大脑开始回放他们每一次的经历，他的曾经是国王和法师，摄影师和足球明星，演员和恋人。

恋人。

Merlin抬起头，Arthur突然离他特别近，他差点被吓到。

“你可以借我的领带。”Arthur静静地说。

“好的。”Merlin喃喃道，目光无法从Arthur的嘴唇移开。

Arthur的手指抚上Merlin的衣领，Merlin倒吸了一口气。他的双手无力地垂在身旁，但手指微微刺痛着，渴望去触碰Arthur。

“我可以去找一条给你。”Arthur提议道，看上去有点不确定。

Merlin猛地吸了口气，他的手突然自己伸向前扣住了Arthur的脖子，下一刻，他又亲上Arthur了。Arthur双手环住Merlin的腰，把他拉近自己，使两人紧紧贴合在一起。

Arthur一张开嘴，Merlin的舌头就伸了进去，不断挑逗引诱，直到Arthur终于有了回应，把他按倒在沙发，爬到他身上。

“Arthur，”Merlin喘息着，当Arthur含住他的耳朵，用舌尖舔舐时，他忍不住在沙发上弓起脊背，“Oh，fuckfuck……”

Arthur的手钻进两人身体之间，握住了Merlin半勃的性器，Merlin咬住下唇，抑制住一声呻吟。

“不明白为什么我们之前没有这么做。”Arthur小声抱怨，他的臀部不停撞击着Merlin的大腿。

Merlin抬头向Arthur索吻，然而下一秒他们就被Merlin口袋里的手机铃声打断了。

“噢，天啊。”Merlin把Arthur推开，站起来。“我还得上班。我有会，一个非常重要的会议。”

Arthur皱起眉头。“哦，对。我……也要去上班。”

Merlin目不转睛地盯着Arthur，突然放声大笑。“我们真是疯了，对不对？”他边笑边说，“完完全全丧失理智了。”

Arthur也笑了，他站起身，把Merlin也拉起来。“我们没疯。”他平静地说，握住Merlin的手，把Merlin带到他的卧室，然后不情愿地把手松开，去找领带。“我们要去工作，假装今天早上一切和以往没有什么不一样。”

Merlin没吭声，他紧张地看着Arthur拿着几条领带在他身上比较。

“你的衬衫扣子没扣对。”Arthur提出。

“我就是一团糟。”Merlin咕哝着，他马上把扣子全部解开，还没来得及重新扣上，Arthur就把他的手推开。

“我来吧。”Arthur绅士地说，“你要用最好的形象迎接那些古板的家伙。”

“别提了。”

Arthur仔细地扣好Merlin衬衫的扣子，然后又把衣角塞进裤子。Merlin认真地看着，不知道该说些什么。

Arthur加上领带，系了一个完美的结，然后向后退了一步，欣赏他的作品。

“我能请你吃晚饭吗？”他突然说，Merlin吃了一惊。

“我……我以为你今晚有约会？”Merlin说，话一出口他就后悔了。

Arthur走近一步，抚弄着领带，“我可以取消。”他平静地说，“我宁愿和你吃。”

Merlin真的很想笑。“你是在提议我们出去约会吗？在一起？”

Arthur开心地点点头，期待地扬起眉毛。“如果你愿意的话。”

“我愿意。”Merlin说，完全不在乎自己回答得有多快，听上去有多心甘情愿。

Arthur咧开嘴笑了，双眼因激动而闪闪发亮，“Good。”

“Good。”Merlin也跟着说，凑近又啄了一个吻。

Arthur搂住Merlin的腰，加深了这个吻。

Merlin的手机又响了，他不情愿地离身。“我真的得走了。”他抱歉地说，离开Arthur的房间。

“没关系。”Arthur跟着他走到客厅，“不过，你只穿了一只袜子。”

Merlin骂咧咧地跑进房间，带着两只袜子出来，但是Arthur立刻指出它们不是一对。

“操。”Merlin说，盯着他的脚。

“穿上鞋就好了。”Arthur沉着地说，把Merlin推到门边，“没人会注意的。”

Merlin很快地穿好了鞋，抓起外套。

“晚上见？”Merlin边说边穿上外套。

Arthur点点头，两人交换了一个道别吻。

“晚上见。”Arthur在Merlin奔跑的身后大喊。


End file.
